Methodological research in statistics is motivated often by interest in methodological/theoretical statistical questions. Consulting and collaborative projects also motivate the research because existing methods and theories may be inadequate to handle their data analysis or study design. Evaluations are continuing on developing statistical methods and theories for the analysis of complex biomedical data and for the design of new biomedical studies.